we could wait for the fireworks
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark and Addison are newlyweds and like to do it in Derek's office, many, many times. Set after season 6, future fic. Smut.


For my baybee (mcsteamyshottt)'s birthday. :D she has requested porn like no other, so I'm bringing the porn. Many positions, many places and many chapters of porn. ;)

Ehm, enjoy? :P also- sorry for the reupload, the first version got deleted due to its summary being too rude, ugh. So this is the same story!

_

* * *

_

_And I know that you fuck what you love,_  
_And you love what you fuck._

This is certainly not the first time Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery-Sloan have had sex in public, but it's the first time they've had sex in public, at _work_. Recently married, it's been hard to separate the two from each other, frequently spending weekends in the bedroom, and being half-asleep at work each day due to late nights and early mornings, yet somehow managing to squeeze in lunch-break sex. They're the reason newlyweds have this reputation, and when they're not going at it like the horn-dogs they are, or arguing as per usual, they're being nauseatingly cute.

"I'm telling you, Derek, buddy, your aim is shit," Mark smirks at his best friend before tossing the ball towards the hoop in Derek's office, and misses completely, hitting the CD player and turning on 'London Calling' by The Clash.

"And your aim is any better?" Addison replies, appearing in the doorway without either male hearing the telltale click from her heels, as they're distracted by their 'basketball game'.

"I was distracted... By your gorgeous, sexy appearance," Mark tells her with a wink as she leans back against the doorframe, scoffing silently.

"Bullshit," Derek coughs, standing up from the couch to retrieve the ball from where it lies on the floor.

Mark slides off of Derek's desk, knocking a few sheets of paper to the ground, to walk over to Addison and kiss her cheek, "Not at all... Just look at her, she's absolutely stunning... Easily distracts me and throws off my aim."

Derek rolls his eyes and chucks the ball at the hoop, missing it by a mile. "Actually, I agree, she's uh, very distracting," he says with a cough and Mark too rolls his eyes. Addison leans back into her husband's chest with a laugh that means you-boys-are-idiots.

"While I may be distracting, you guys have shit aim." She tilts her head back and pecks Mark on the lips, before moving towards The CD player to turn it off, "And a shit taste in music."

"No, no, no, no, no..." The men protest in unison, rushing forwards to stop her. Mark gets there first and gently guides Addison away from the CD player, towards the couch.

"Babe, The Clash are brilliant... You need to learn," Mark winks at her as she sits on the couch, pouting, "That they are not shit."

"I still believe The Clash are shit... But, well, show me your skills, boys, and prove that your skills are at least not shit," Addison commands as she lies down, swinging her legs up over the armrest and stretching out.

"Bring it," Derek grunts while Mark cracks his knuckles and rolls his neck.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong."

"What?" Addison giggles from the sidelines.

"Your husband is crazy, Addie," Derek calls as he moves to stand by his desk next to Mark, ball in hand.

"I heard it from my patient, okay?"

"Was your patient twelve?" Derek replies dryly.

"Eleven."

"What?" Addison shrieks. "You had an eleven year old patient?"

"You'd operate on an eleven year old?" Derek asks, dropping the ball on the ground in shock.

"Mark! That's completely disgust-"

"Burn victim!" Mark shouts above their protests, "She is a burn victim! Honestly, do you think I would give a boob or nose job to a kid?"

Addison sits up to look at Derek with a smirk, "Well..."

"Are you two serious?" Mark exclaims, his voice a higher pitch than normal, "Derek!" he sends a glare his best friend's way, "And Addie! You're supposed to be on my side..."

Addison merely shrugs, and Mark picks up the ball, tossing it towards his wife and eliciting a shriek from her before she throws it back at him, hitting his stomach. Mark grins madly at her and tosses the ball at her legs, hard, so it rebounds. Addison shrieks again, giggling, and moves to stand up and get the ball, but Mark its too quick and he chucks it towards her face with a chuckle.

"Mark!" Addison laughs, shielding her head with her arms before it can hit her.

Derek watches with an amused smirk on his lips as the couple dive around his office for the ball, laughing wildly and ending up in a tangle, Mark pinning Addison to the ground as he reaches above her head to grab the orange sphere.

"Hey, watch my -" Derek attempts to say before Addison pushes Mark to the side, making him slam into the bottom of Derek's bookshelf, displacing some books.

"Oh no, Ads, don't ruin Derek's oh so important books," Mark teases Derek with a chuckle as he gulps in a few breaths and clutches the ball firmly to his chest.

"Ooh, not the precious books!" Addison scrambles to hide behind Derek's coffee table as Derek groans and Mark glares down at her menacingly.

"Muaahahaha," the plastic surgeon cackles evilly, or, attempts to be evil, and the other two roll their eyes at his antics.

"Prepare to be taken down, oh Evil Red!"

"Ah!" Addison screams as Mark pretends to quickly over arm the ball at her, but doesn't actually release it, and he is cackling evilly when Derek's pager goes off. He's suddenly professional, looking away from his sexy wife and towards his friend.

"911, I've gotta go," Derek says, walking towards the door, "Don't ruin my office!"

"Oh, we won't!" Mark chuckles, narrowing his eyes towards Addison, "It's war."

"No!" Addison squeals, trying to crawl under the glass coffee table, "Please, baby, you're making me ruin my dress."

"Fine, let's settle this with a shooting contest," he says rather reluctantly.

"Good." She stands, smoothes her dress, fixes her hair and strides over to him, "Let's do this."

"Hold on, what do I get if I win?"

"Well I'm going to win no matter what… your aim is terrible, hon," she smirks up at him, bumping his hip with hers.

"You lie, woman!" he exclaims, throwing the ball at the hoop and missing, as per usual. Addison giggles at his ridiculousness and he sighs, "Fine, I challenge you to do better."

She raises a perfectly shaped brow, and saunters over to the hoop, retrieving the ball and returning to him, "You challenge me to do better? Alright," she lines up the shot, and sends it spinning perfectly into the hoop.

Mark grunts and she turns to face him, stepping her right leg in between his and pressing him against the desk as she gloats, "Was that not better than you? I win."

He's silent for a moment, clearly thinking, "So you got one in, so what? I can get three in a row, easy, can you?"

"Is that a challenge?" the other eyebrow arches to match.

"Yes," he states firmly, locking eyes with her.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Uhh…"

"You know what? I don't need a prize, knowing I have better aim than you is a prize in itself," She's got that devilish smirk on her cherry-red lips, and he wants nothing more than to kiss it away, but he has to keep up his playful glare.

"Well I want a prize if you lose," he tells her childishly.

"What do you want?" Addison asks, knowing what his response will be.

He glances down at his crotch, and back up to her, his eyes widening as he notices how her tongue's snaked out to meet her lips.

"You're on," she tells him, briefly brushing his groin before picking up the ball, and lining up her first shot.

It's a swish, as was her previous shot, and Mark finds himself hoping her accuracy falters. Her second throw is also a swish, and she looks over her shoulder to where he's leaning against Derek's desk, idly tapping his fingers to 'Rudie Can't Fail' and blatantly staring at her ass as she leans forward for each shot.

"Better pay close attention, Sloan, it's my third shot," she tells him with a sly grin.

"Oh, I'm paying very… close attention," his eyes don't leave her ass, and she rolls hers before turning back around to line up the last shot.

She's about to throw the ball in the hoop when Mark sticks his leg out and lightly taps her ass, making her gasp and throw the ball to the side, hitting Derek's CD player for the millionth time that day.

"Mark!" Addison shouts, finding her balance and turning around to have him sitting there innocently.

"What? Oh? You missed? Shame," he smirks.

Addison scowls and clicks over towards him, pokes his chest with her index finger, glares at him and practically hisses. Mark's face falls, thinking he's pissed her off, when she cackles suddenly.

"Oh, you should see your face," she laughs loudly, leaning forward to laugh into his shoulder.

"What?" Mark's bewildered.

"Oh, honey…" Addison bites her lip, smirking, "Sit in the chair."

"What?"

She brushes her lips up his neck and whispers in his ear, "I said, sit down…"

With a perfected shimmy, she steps back, circles the desk and perches herself on the arm of Derek's desk chair, as Mark moves to sit down in it, stunned. Addison leans forward, her long hair falling beside her face as she slowly presses her lips against his and ensnares his lower lip between her teeth. He groans as her left hand finds his shoulder, her right moving to tangle through his hair.

She pulls away from his lips soon after, mumbling; "You know you don't need to make a bet to get me to blow you, right?"

His pupils dilate and she palms his crotch, feeling his hardening arousal beneath the pads of her fingers. She continues stroking him as she captures his lips again, their tongues moving sloppily, their hands groping through fabric.

Mark lets out a strangled gasp as she tugs on the drawstrings of his scrub pants, her teeth grazing his bottom lip, "Oh gawd, Addie," he hisses. She smears lipstick across his jaw, his stubble-free skin smooth against her lips. Her fingers slither beneath his scrub pants and boxers, curling around his rock hard dick. She spares a glance down, giggling softly at the tented shape of his scrub pants. He grins slightly at her giggle, adoring the sound, and then groans as she pushes his pants down, stroking his cock.

Addison's hand grips his erection tight, pumping her fist along the length as she slides off of the armrest to kneel on the floor in front of him. She's vaguely aware of the glass behind him as she ducks under the desk, but she's well shielded by the chair and honestly can't give a fuck if anyone sees. She moves quickly, taking him in her mouth with a sloppy dip of the head and an, "ohhh," from her husband. She opens her mouth wider, drags her tongue down his length and sighs when his fingers tug at her hair. His hands are everywhere, in her hair, on her shoulders, gripping the armrests, as she swirls her tongue around the tip of his penis, traces _that_ bumpy vein down to the base and places wet, open-mouthed kisses on his balls. "Fuck," he hisses, one of his hands fisting her auburn locks as she kisses the entire length of his dick.

"Mmm," she moans, taking his turgid member into her mouth again, bobbing her head back and forth and sliding him further between her hot lips each time. Her tongue splays against the underside of his huge cock, her slippery cheeks lubricating his length while the tip of his dick brushes against the back of her throat. She angles her head, leaning forward to fit his entire length down her throat. "Gawd," he manages to utter, all the other noises he's making are variations of "ohhh" and "mmmm."

The ignored song changes to 'Sex Mad Roar' and Addison can't suppress a laugh at the appropriateness of the music, despite hating the band. Mark can feel the vibrations in her throat spreading through to his dick, and he bucks his hips up instinctively, his length completely submerged in her fiery mouth. She moans again, bobbing her head slowly along his cock, her teeth grazing gently, her hands moving from their position on his thighs to fondle his balls and her tongue flicking over the head with each suck.

His dick is shiny with her saliva, and his grunts grow louder as her ministrations grow faster, and she's got a rhythm going with the song, and he's feeling the pressure building.

"Oh, geez, Addie," he gasps as she sucks just that little bit faster, harder.

Mark's hands tug on her hair and she lets out a protest, his grip restricts her movement, and he grunts an apology that falls on ignorant ears, her focus on his erection. She knows he's close; he's groaning more frequently and has his lips pursed in pure pleasure when she looks up at him. She keeps up the speed, sucking on his thick cock, squeezing his balls, moaning in between gasps for breath and doing anything and everything to drive him crazy.

It works, and she has him cumming in a hot, stringy stream of moans, groans and salty liquid sliding down her throat. He grunts her name and strokes his hands through her hair, grinning lazily down at his wife while she swallows, licks her tongue along his length, and reaches up to swipe her lips coyly. They share a gaze, smirking meeting dazed, and she moves to get out from under the desk, when the office's door is pushed open and Derek rushes in, heading towards the couch and paying no attention.

"Have you seen my scrub cap?" Derek asks, throwing some pillows on the ground. Mark rolls the chair forwards, blocking his naked lower half from view.

Addison's already obscured by the back of Derek's desk and she's thankful that he replaced the old one with a floor-length desk, and she's completely out of sight. It's this knowledge of being hidden that spurs her on to do what she does next – lick the tip of Mark's dick, and make him let out an uncontrollable moan.

"Mark?" Derek frowns at the noise, but doesn't look up- he's scouring the bookshelves for his cap.

"Uhh?" Mark's a little preoccupied with trying to pull his pants up- over his semi-hard cock, at least- and batting Addison's sly hands away.

"Have you seen my lucky scrub cap, with the blue, and the swirls…"

Derek makes a move towards the desk, and Mark, who shouts, "No!" and receives a strange look, "I mean, have you checked behind the door?" Addison licks her index finger and trails it along Mark's length.

"No…" Derek glances behind the door and his scrub cap's hanging on a hook.

Mark breathes a sigh of relief, but also a sigh of pleasure as Addison takes him into her mouth again, his cock hardening again due to the immense pleasure, and he has to lift a hand to his mouth, to stifle any potential moans.

"Thanks, man…" Derek turns to look at his friend with a grin, "Enjoying my chair?"

"What?" Mark coughs, thinking he can see what's going on.

"You seem to like being chief," Derek smirks.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Mark nods, sending a grin Derek's way. "You have a surgery?"

"Yeah, that 911 patient needs it… I better go, see you later," and with that, Derek's gone again, and Mark's groaning and staring down at his wife in bafflement.

"Yes?" Addison responds with a quirked eyebrow and a swirl of her tongue along his dick.

"You…" Mark can't finish his sentence because she's got him enveloped in her hot mouth again and he's moaning loudly and throwing his head back. "Oh, Ads… you've got to stop…"

"Why?" she asks breathlessly.

"So that," he pauses to gasp for breath, the suction on his dick is strong, "I can… fuck you," another gasp of air, another suck from her mouth, "against this desk."

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
